cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trade Federation, Revisited
Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances The Trade Federation, Revisited This article has been restored by Teh USSR of The Russian Empire The Trade Federation is a player created alliance in the game Cybernations. The Trade Federation is dedicated to promoting trade among its members and is based on the fictional Trade Federation from the Star Wars universe. The Trade Federation was originally founded in early 2006 and has been since been revived on August 1, 2006 by Kaiser Jurgen III of Imperial Germany. The Offical Trade Federation Forum + The Trade Federation was an alliance. It merged into Nordreich on November 5, 2006. Announcement of Merger But, the merger had failed the The Trade Federation fell into chaos. Soon after, the TTF dissolved. It stands now only in memory as one of CN's great alliances. The data in the TTF charter below is invalid now. Since the failed merger, TTF's members scattered across the Cyberverse and took residence in numerous alliances (An alliance was formed shortly after the failed merger in an attempt to capture TTF's former glory, the United Trade Coalition. It failed after only a few weeks). Several members remained close, including The Russian Empire, Emperor Marxus IV, Rabble, Cato the Younger, Serberus, Wolfsschanze, and Rabble. While apart for five months, members recalled their enjoyable time in The Trade Federation. This continued until an initiative was taken by The Russian Empire and Emperor Marxus IV (Now know as Salvatore Contorno). History Revival After a failed merger and over five months disbandment, The Trade Federation was in no way considered an alliance. TTF remained in this state until The Russian Empire and Emperor Marxus IV considered the idea for it's revival in early March 2007. Fueled by their memories of the then distant glory of the TTF that Kaiser Jurgen III brough with him, the two nations eagerly re-founded it. Shortly after, former TTF members were contacted by the two, and many of them signed on. They tried vainly to gain contact with the old Kaiser, but he refused to join TTF and wished to continue his Exile in Holland. As of now, TTF is still in development, but is off to a good start. It is yet to begin recruiting, and is still working out kinks in its system before any official announcements are made. Charter of The Trade Federation Charter of The Trade Federation I – Preamble Article I – The Trade Federation, henceforth known as TTF, is a black team alliance open to all members of CyberNations. TTF comes together as a group of friends and allies in the spirit of cooperation, good-will, and unity to draft this Charter of our alliance. Through this document we establish civall rights, a formal government system, and provide for the general welfare of the alliance. We will assist nations in domestic growth, establish an alliance wide defense, and together reap the blessings of the strength that flows from our common unity II – CONDITIONS FOR ASSOCIATION Article I. The following prerequisites must be met depending on the type of membership desired within TTF outlined elsewhere in the Charter: Section 1. All applying nations must be a member of the Black Team. Section 2. All applying nations may not be part of another alliance at the time of their application to TTF. Section 3. All applying nations must provide the requested information in the Sign-up Thread. Section 4. All applying nations must register on TTF forums. Section 5. All applying nations must have their Nation Affiliation set to “The Trade Federation.” Section 6. All applying nations must not be in any wars before or during the administration Article II. TTF is very open to prospective members, but there are few things that will get a nation’s application denied. If any nation meets any of the following requirements, it may be denied by the digression of either the DoRE, or the High Directorate: Section 1. Is wanted by another alliance for crimes. Section 2. Tech raiding. Section 3. Rogue attacks. Section 4. Nuclear attacks. Section 5.Theft of funds, tech, soldiers, or Section 6. Theft of funds, tech, soldiers, or other intellectual property. Section 7. Offensive behavior and/or posts III – ESTABLISHMENT OF RIGHTS Article I. Every nation within TTFholds the right to free speech. A forum of the people will be provided so that each nation may freely air its grievances, suggest improvements, propose legislation to be voted on by the Parliament, and generally speak its mind. However, the High Directorate retains the right to edit any posts made by members for the sake of clarity and organization, not censorship. Article II. Every nation holds the right to a trial by jury. If a nation is accused of a crime against TTF or another nation, a member of the High Directorate will present the accused ‘s case to the remainder of the High Directorate. Article III. Any nation currently represented in TTF has the right to withdraw at any time if it so wishes. However, it is customary to submit a letter of resignation to the Minister of Admissions. If the nation wishes to be readmitted into TTF, the nation will be subject to the following procedure: Section 1. The nation must supply its initial reason for leaving TTF. Section 2. The High Directorate must then vote on the matter. A majority vote is required for the nation to be readmitted. IV – FEDERATE RANKING Article I. TTF shall consist of members of the following rankings: General Members, Lower Council Members, and The High Directorate. Section I. General Members. Once a nation has advanced from the rank of cadet, they become a general member of TTF. General members contribute in war and can submit ideas to the Lower Council. They have a higher security clearance than cadets and can view more of the forum. Section II. The Low Council is the main juristic body of TTF. The Low Council is made of the greatest General Members who are voted into the Low Council by members of the Low Council. It is the Low Council that actually gets to vote on issues and bills in TTF. The High Directorate is chosen from members of the Low Council. The Low Council has a higher level security clearance than the General Members. Section III. The High Directorate is made up of five members of the Low Council that have nominated them and voted them into their office. They are the 5 leaders of TTF, each with their own responsibilities. They have the highest forum clearance and deal with most of the major issues that face TTF. V - HIGH DIRECTORATE AND LOW COUNCIL Article I. The High Directorate are the leaders of TTF. There are 5 members of the High Directorate, Director of Education and Recruitment, Director of Internal Affairs, Director of Foreign Affairs, Director of National Defense, and Director of Intelligence. These positions will be elected once a month from the Lower Council. Section 1. The Director of Education and Recruitment is responsible for all members entering into TTF and TTF Academy. The Director of Education and Recruitment is in charge of recruiting new members into the Academy and training them to become full members of TTF. He/She may appoint other full members of TTF to help train our new recruits. Section 2. The Director of Internal Affairs is responsible for appointing moderators to TTF forum. He will be in charge of the moderators and will also perform most of the major moderation tasks. He/She will also run TTF Complaint, Forum Help section, and organize medal ceremonies. Section 3. The Director of Foreign Affairs represents TTF in the Cyberverse. He/She will make announcements on the Cyber Nations forum, appoint ambassadors to other alliances, and mask ambassadors to TTF. Section 4. The Director of National Defense acts as General, 5 Star, of our armies. He/She is the head of all Legions and organizes attacks as well as making sure all of our soldiers work to take out specific targets. He/She will work heavily with our Director of Education and Director of Intelligence. Section 5. The Director of Intelligence is in charge of writing and updating our guides for the Director of Education and Recruitment. Other aspects of the Director of Intelligence’s duties are Classified. Section 6. All members of the High Council have 1 vote per member on all articles or bills that have to be passed. Article II. The Lower Council is the main body of TTF. The Lower Council will consist of members over 3000 nation strength that have passed through TTF and where selected to join the Lower Council, by the Lower Council. Section 1. The Lower Council have 1 vote per member on all articles or bills that have to be passed. Section 2. To be inducted into the Low Council you must submit an application to join their ranks into a member to the Low Council. Once that is done the Low Council will vote on weather or not you will be admitted into their ranks VI- ELECTIONS Article I. All members of the High Directorate are nominated and voted on by the Low Council. Section 1. Low Council Members can not nominate them selves for a position in the High Directorate. Section 2. You can only nominate a member for the High Directorate if you are in the Low Council. Section 3. You can only nominate one member of the Low Council. Section 4. You can only nominate a member for one Director Position. Article II. The Low Council selects worthy members that have passed through the academy and invites them into the Low Council. Article III. High Directorate Elections will be held every month. Directors can serve in as many multiple terms as long as they are re-elected. VII – DEFENSE Article I. The Director of Defense serves a unique purpose within TTF. The minister of war is responsible for the protection of TTF and it’s nations. The most common duty of the DoD however, will be to attack nations that have attacked TTF members. Because TTF wishes to remain a peaceful alliance, the following procedures must be taken. Article II. War Procedures: Section 1. The attack must be reported in the “Report an attack” topic in the Ministry of War section of the forums. Section 2. The aggressor will be contacted. He/she will be given one day to respond. If they attack or do not respond in the mean time, force will be authorized. Section 3. The attack will be organized by the DoD, and all organized attacks will be recorded in the “Attacks” topic. Section 4. If reparations are deemed necessary, the said nation will report to the DoD. Article III. To organize the military, the Ministry of Defense is divided into several layers. This plan calls for many nations, so not all positions will be filled. The organization is listed below. Article IV. In the even that war does break out, these divisions will be strictly enforced as well as the chain of command. Also during war time, all new member aid and other matters dealing with money shall be halted and shall be converted into war reparation funds. War can only be declared by the Low Councils 100% approval and a general assembly approval of at least 80%. IX – SIGNATORY Founders: Salvatore Contorno The Russian Empire Serberus Wolfsschanze El Borrador Rabble Stevepac